Worn Out Dolls
by Troublesome Aries
Summary: Kaischool hottie. Everyone loves Kai, and Kai gets everyone he wants…then he gets an attraction to Tala, another hottie. Will Tala fall for mister hot stuff? Or will Kai just have to face rejection? Many pairings. AU. UPDATE 5th.
1. Prologue

Author's note: damn, this fickle here has TONS of pairings, mostly yaoi. Tala and Kai are bisexual, others, are also bi, straight, gay, lesbian, whatever.

Multiple pairings: KaiTala Kai x almost everyone SpencerBryan slight BryanTala, EnriqueOliver, OzumaMarium and eventually ppl find their 'soul mates' whatever, more pairings develop.

OOC Kai, please forgive me u.u

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

_Worn Out Dolls_

-:-:-:-

-SLAM- Ah!

"Hey Tala," Crap…Kai.

"Must you always slam my locker in front of my face?" I frown opening my locker again taking my needed books after lunch period.

"N-o-o," I roll my eyes closing my locker.

"Then why do you do it?" Locking my locker, slipping my bag on my shoulders then turning my back to Kai without waiting for an answer, but he replies anyway.

"Because it's fun," I control myself not to roll my eyes again, instead I settle for huffing shoving my hands in my pockets walking down the hall, Kai following behind me winking to every swooning girl and or guy we pass.

"You're an idiot Kai."

That insult doesn't seem to affect him since his arms slide across my shoulders huddling me closer, cuddling me…I do not like to be cuddled.

"Aw, c'mon babes, go out with me?" I frown. Not this again. Removing his arms from around my shoulders I answer him.

"No," he huffs latching on my arm.

"C'mon."

"Why the hell should I? You'll just leave me like you did with the others! And what happened to Miriam? She told me you guys broke up."

"Eh, not my type."

"Che, you guys been going out for what? Three months now?"

"Y-e-s but anyway, you're different, I won't leave you," smirking seductively he replies. I can't help but shiver.

"Yeah, I am different. I am only one of the few that can resist you. Later." Brushing him off I make my way outside towards my group of friends.

Man I hate that guy. And to think I we were best friends at one time.

"Yo Tala."

"Yo," sitting down next to Bryan, my new best bud. Now here's a guy who has **always** been there for me, even during when Kai _was _my best friend.

"I see Hiwitari is still harassing you?" Ozuma asked me smirking. I roll my eyes opening up my lunch. An apple and a water bottle, all I ever have, gee my mum must love me very much, then again…an apple and a water bottle is all I ask of her for lunch…eh.

"Yes, he's so annoying," I whine tilting my head back.

"Hehe, why don't you just go out with him? You **did** used to have a crush on him."

"Shut up Enrique," I bite back. He shrugs wrapping his arm around his French boy, Oliver.

"I'm just saying if he's offering-"

"Go fuck yourself," he's really pissing me off, teasing me about my feelings for Kai, che, that crush was a long time ago.

"Nah, I'd rather fuck Oli here," he winks kissing the feminine boy on the cheek.

"Really Tala, what do you suppose you should do? Kai doesn't seem like he'll stop," was the smart remark by Ozuma. Sighing I shake my head.

"Just drop it."

I smile.

Bryan's always there.

"Yo I heard that his last partner got pregnant, that's why he dumped her," my eyes widen. Miriam!

"Enrique, don't even joke!" Seriously! Miriam…she's like a sister to me! And even though I told her how Kai was such a player, and she didn't listen to me, I still stuck by her side! I even stayed by her when she told me Kai broke up with her! I-I-I damn him! If he got her pregnant!

"Chill Tala! If you wanna know for sure, ask her, but don't take it out on me," damn this kid annoys me, not as much as Kai, but still does annoy me.

"Later," grabbing my back I stand up about to make my way inside the school.

"Wait Tala!" I don't stop. Bryan will catch up.

* * *

Author's note: okies, another idea up. Like no like? Tell me if I should continue or delete this. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, you made me happy xD forgive me for keeping you waiting so long, better late than never I say.

Sank'you:

**Darks Light**

**Kuro666 **

**Caayton **

**Tala'sTwinSister **

**nay,love **

**Phoenix from the Flames-2 **

**NeverSmile **

**. . .BlooD MasCarA. . . **

**GabZ **

**Darksouled Saiyanphoenix **

**Maiyuka **

**blackkaorose **

**XxPANICItzChelsxX**

Disclaimer: don't own beyblade characters.

_Dance Friday_

-:-:-:-

"Hey Tala, wait up!"

"Huh? Oh sorry," Tala turned around and gave Bryan an apologetic look, which was ignored.

"Hn, lets just go," He huffed, walking ahead of the redhead. Smirking, Tala followed him inside. Miriam should be in the cafeteria with her girlfriends, which Tala didn't understand seeing as how she hated about half of them.

As he walked through the door blue eyes scanned for the tall blue-haired girl. He could not find any sign of her and sighed, his shoulders slumping as he sulked. He turned to walk out of the cafeteria only to bump into someone.

Tala made an "ouff" sound and fell backwards into Bryans arms while a girl yelped and fell to the floor, her skirt flying up a bit. Opening his eyes he was met with piercing green ones. Realizing whom he had bump into he flew out from the strong arms and helped her up.

"Ah! Miriam! So sorry, I was just looking for you," He apologized, scratching the back of his head.

"Tala? Geez your head is so damn hard," Miriam began feeling her forehead gingerly with her fingertips, searching for a bump.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that," he apologized again.

Bryan rolled his eyes, sighing.

"So what's up?" Miriam beamed at the redhead.

Tala went silent. "Um…well you see I-uh…"

"He wants to know if you're pregnant," Bryan scoffed.

Tala gaped before sending his 'friend' a scowl. Miriam stared…before she burst out laughing. Tears stung her eyes she laughed so hard.

"Where'd you get that idea? Oh my gawd Tala!" wiping away the tears she composed herself, taking Tala in her arms and ruffling his hair playfully. "Silly boy, I did not have sex with him, I thought I told you that,"

Tala blushed. He forgot.

"Uh…my bad. Sorry for…bumping into you. See you later," Tala excused himself, still red in the face. As he walked away his eyes were glued to the floor. Bryan shook his head, walking after him. Miriam giggled before entering the cafeteria.

"Gee that was embarrassing," Tala announced.

Bryan scoffed.

"Really!" Tala complained. Bryan shook his head before nudging his side.

A tanned boy currently pinned by the 'famous Kai Hiwatari drop dead gorgeous player of the school'.

Tala rolled his eyes and made a disgusted sound before walking off with Bryan.

-:-:-:-

Tala's POV

"Hey, did ya find out?" I nodded towards the Italian sitting back down leaning against the tree.

"So?" I sigh, looking up at Ozuma who was quirking an eyebrow at me.

"She's not."

"Shouldn't you be relieved?" Oliver asks.

"Yeah just that-"

"He made a total fool of himself," gee _thank you_ Bryan.

"So ya going to the dance on Friday Tal?" Dance?

"What are you going on about?" I frown.

"Didn't Bryan tell you? Party at Hiwatari's house," just as I was considering…no.

"No."

"Awww why not?" Gawd Enrique is so annoying.

"It's **Kai**," I state simply. I hear everyone let out a sigh.

"Just come Tala! Not like you have to see him there, just avoid him with us! C'mon!" Not Ozuma…urg…I know I'm going to regret this…

"Fine if you all will shut up," Hmph. I'm not going to like it.

* * *

Author's note: review? 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: thank you again for the reviews. Read and enjoy.

-Huggles- **CC Queen Of Death** for beta-ing go read her fics of ya likes KaiTala!

Disclaimer: don't own Beyblade characters

_A Kiss Almost Returned_

-:-:-:-

Tala's POV

-Sigh-

Oh how I loathe first period, not just because it's science, but also because Kai's in it. Suppressing a groan I slump in my seat at the back of the class pulling out my MP3 player. I don't care much for those IPods, all I need are a hundred or so songs and I'm good. I can easily delete or add anything I want, so nothing so high tech or whatever.

Placing the earphones in my ears, pressing play, I just let the music go casually ignoring everyone around me.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, but I look in the opposite direction since Kai does that. Taps me on the left so I'll look there to see no one while he's on my right taking his seat. -1-

"Hey." Yep, tis Kai.

"Hi."

-:-:-:-

"Yo Tal." Sighing I look up from my work towards Kai.

"What?"

"Thought about it?"

"Thought about what?" What's he going on about?

"A date. With me," he winks. Oh my gawd not that again. Rolling my eyes I shake my head ignoring his pleas, if you could call it that.

Feeling weight on my shoulder I glower down at the tuffs of slate hair.

"Hiwatari would you mind **not **leaning on me?" Seriously the guy won't back off! Continuing to growl I just felt him smirk before leaning back on his chair next to me. Bastard. He was much quieter earlier during this period, why does he start now?

"Say yes and I'll stop bothering you," liar.

"No."

"C'mon babes," I couldn't help but shiver as he whispered in my ear. Shuddering I force a glare in his direction as he continues smirking. Grr…damn him.

Huffing I _try_ to get back to work ignoring that rather curious foot wrapping around my leg-"Eeep!"

"Tala is there a problem?" Shit!

"Uh-No ma'am!" Sighing and looking back down at my paper I attempt to ignore the puzzled stares I know I'm receiving from everyone in the class.

That damn guy had no right touching me like that! Crap I hate it when I blush!

"Heh. Well that was amusing."

"Shut the fuck up Kai," I growl.

"Now, now red. I was just playing."

"I'm no toy to be fucked with ok? Just shut it," hmph. He's **really** annoying me now. Since when did he get so persistent anyway?

"A doll can be played with can't it?" Che. I'm no doll Kai.

"Yes it can. But you forget that once a newer and better doll comes along, the old one is thrown away," bell rings, finally. I won't have to put up with him anymore. Sighing I get out of my seat packing my stuff making my way out the—

Normal POV

Just about to exist, last person to leave the room, he's grabbed and shoved against the wall, lips placing themselves on the unguarded boy. Gasping a tongue plunges inside the warm mouth licking the roof gaining an unwanted moan. Releasing the teen Kai smirks looking at the shocked redhead.

"I will make you mine Tala. Believe me." He whispered huskily into Tala's ear licking it deviously. Tala was too shocked to react in anyway.

Chuckling Kai left the room with no regrets. Tala slide down against the wall.

"I…almost kissed back…"

* * *

Author's note: teehee silly Tala, you know you love him. Review. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: omg I've had this for longest, I just didn't type it up -sigh- forgive, forgive.

Thanks to **Demi-goddess - Queen of Ocs, Mizuki hikari, Aquamarine Carnation, dark-night-sky, . . .BlooD MasCarA. . ., Caayton, Darks Light, NeverSmile, Darksouled Saiyanphoenix, Angel Cat Rena**, and **KamiaKotai **I love you all for your faithful reviews and kind words. -Hugs-

Beta: **cc** lost her Internet, so unbetaed for now.

Disclaimer: don't own beyblade

_Enter Spencer_

-:-:-:-

Tala's POV

I sat down in my seat the next day. Kai had not advanced on me the rest of yesterday—which I am extremely thankful for. Gawd why does he harass me so much? Geeze. Oh shit—I've spoken too soon. Strutting into our first period classroom **he **casually walked towards his seat—next to me.

Tapping my shoulder as he usually does, I turn my head in the opposite direction ready to greet him—

Oh my friggen gawd.

My eyes widened, our lips locked—again—quickly pushing him off of our…dare I say it?

Kiss, I turned my back to him, fishing my books out of my bag to distract me quickly.

Damn that bastard for kissing me like that. Luckily we sit in the far back of the classroom.

"Heh. You blush easily," I heard him smirk slouching in his seat, hands behind his head, a smug look on his face. I glared at him heatedly.

"Shut up. What the hell did you think you were doing!" People will talk if they saw us.

"Go out with me."

"No," not this again…

The bell rings shutting Hiwatari up as that damn teacher walks in letting her hawk eyes scan the room.

Hey…there's a new guy with her. Dressed in black jeans, an equally black shirt with a grey sweater over it and his green bag over his left shoulder. It's obvious the guy works out, he has a really nice build, girls into that would so go ga-ga over him. Hm…looks Russian…

A not so light nudge to my thigh and I knew Kai caught me staring.

"What?"

"No-thing," he answered. I rolled my eyes letting out a breath while turning my back to him.

"Hm?" a flash of lilac past my classroom door—Bryan.

Lifting myself from my seat—"Tala where are you going?" Shit.

"Washroom?" I excused the teacher, Ms. Mikari.

"Did you not go before you came to school?" she countered sternly.

"No…"

"Then that's your problem, the bell is about to ring," rolling my eyes I dropped myself in my seat, Kai chuckled at me petting my head to which I growled to.

**-Bell rings-announcements-anthem-** Normal POV

"All right everyone, we have a transfer student, Spencer Vladik –1- from Vorgrad—" Ms. Mikari was cut off from her introduction by her new student.

"Vorgograd," Spencer corrected loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Oh right, Vorgograd Russia," she continued. Spencer restrained himself from rolling his eyes as he questioned his seat. Ms. Mikari smiled pointing at an empty desk beside Garland and in front of Kai. Nodding his head in understanding he walked down the middle of the class, eyes focused on his seat.

Lunch Period Tala's POV 

Bryan and I walked down the halls, eyes on the look out for the new guy. From first period I chatted with him in the last ten minutes of class. He's a nice guy, quiet and serious sometimes, but he's not bad. Holds a much better conversation than Kai—who kept on glaring at me the whole time.

Bryan said he was in his second period class and was extremely good in English meaning—better help with homework than Enrique.

"Hey," snapping out of my thoughts by Bryan's greeting to our new friend I nod and flash a smile to the blonde.

We decided to bring him to lunch with us since he didn't know anyone, besides it's better to make friends who come from the same country or nationality as you—one thing in common. –2-

-:-:-:-

My eyes darted from my two companions sitting in front of me. Spencer calmly ate the fries he bought for lunch while Bryan took fries from him enjoying watching the blonde's eyes twitch every time he did so.

'Bryan is acting funny…' 

"So where in Russia you from again?" Bryan inquired.

"Vorgagrad," Spencer answered drawing his fries closer to him before Bryan could swipe a couple more.

"More south from where Tala and I come from then," Bryan said absentmindedly. Spencer's eyebrow rose.

"Oh? Where from?"

"Moscow," I replied. Spencer nodded.

"Hey bitches!" suppressing my bad habit of rolling my eyes I turned to the grinning Italian boy.

"Hey man whore," Bryan greeted.

"Hey yourself, who's your new pal Tal?" grabbing a seat from an empty table he joined us.

"Spencer," I replied.

"Hey Spencer," Enrique grinned patting him on the back.

"New here?"

"Yep, just moved from Russia,"

"Ah Russian boy like these two I see—"

"Shut it Enrique, so where's Oliver?" I cut him off before he could say anything bad about Russians.

"Aww my baby's not here today, caught a cold and his mother is keeping him home," the blonde whined slumping in his seat, but quickly cheered up turning to Spencer.

"Anyway! So Spencer, coming to the dance tomorrow?" Enrique grinned.

"Dance?"

"Yeah, at Hiwatari's house, eight," Bryan elaborated.

"And who's this Hiwatari?"

"Here he comes…" Enrique mumbled—wait—what! Turning around—yep he's coming this way. Frowning I get up my seat grabbing my bag and speed walking out of the cafeteria.

'Shit, shit, shit!" 

"Hey, no need to run Red," aww damn. I'm caught. Being pulled into a possessive embrace I struggled to get Kai off.

"Can you let go?" I huffed squirming in his hold.

"Hm…no, my hands won't seem to let you go," I felt him smirk against my neck.

"C'mon, they're your hands! Make them let go," I glowered and resisted as he nipped my ear playfully. I aimed to jab his stomach with my elbow but he moved his body to dodge it while still holding me.

Damn bastard.

"Now, now, just wanted to ask you something," he purred into my ear.

"You coming to my party tomorrow night?"

"Maybe." I hissed.

Normal POV

Teasingly the slate-haired youth snuck a hand up the redhead's shirt, feeling untouched skin. Red burst in fair skinned cheeks as Tala stuttered for him to stop.

"K-Kai! S-stop!" eyes shut Tala braced himself not to give into the expert touches. The hand stopped itself from going underneath his pants. Tala's heart sped.

He was such a virgin. Getting flushed so easily like that with the most innocent of touches.

"Fine…I'll stop for now…" letting go of Tala Kai smirked walking down the empty hall.

Tala panted heavily before shaking his head and making his way back into the cafeteria. Walking back to his seat he slumped down trying to hide the flush on his face.

"He caught you didn't he?" Bryan stated stealing another fry. Tala nodded his head looking away.

"Looks like this, Hiwatari really wants you Tala?" Spencer guessed taking a sip of Bryan's water bottle since he was 'sharing' his fries.

"_Funny, Bryan never shared anything with anyone…"_ Tala mused watching the two closely again.

"So Tal? What'd he want this time?" Enrique asked tugging a strand of red hair. Tala slapped his hand away glowering at the table.

"Wanted me to go to his damn party, so you know what? I don't think I'm gonna go!" Tala declared.

"Aww c'mon Tal, it won't be the same without you," Enrique frowned crossing his arms over his chest.

"Who's gonna make a grind line –3- with me and Oli?" Enrique whined. Tala sent him a heated glare.

"So Kai can join and grind with me? Che no."

"Tala!" Enrique whined. Bryan shook his head nodding to Spencer to follow him. Spencer nodded following the lilac haired teen outside.

"Kai and Tala used to be best friends. Then as we hit grade seven, he changed. Now he plays with people's hearts, guys and girls, doesn't care about them. He's had his eyes on Tala since grade eight," Bryan explained, hands stuffed in his pockets as he and the blonde Russian walked outside of the school, taking a seat on the stone steps.

"And what part did you play in Tala's life?"

"Second best bud, now best bud," Bryan answered.

"Nothing else?" Spencer question.

"Nah, he's like a little brother to me, that's all our 'love' goes."

"I see…"

* * *

-1- . Don't know Spencer's last name.

-2- I really believe this n.n' at my new school there were no Spanish people in my classes, or like people who came from North York Toronto, so I was like x x so alone. At my previous school, I made a ton of new friends, and the first thing in common was, they were Spanish.  
-3- the name says it n.n' a line of people grinding down low.

Author's note: x.x um, I'm putting them in Canada cuz I'm not sure how multicultural Japan is. Here I know people who are Scottish, Italian, French, Spanish, Russian and all those other characters in beyblade n.n' ok? -.- hope it doesn't bother anyone for any reason.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Thank you **NeverSmile, . . .BlooD MasCarA. . ., thnku4thevenom, Dark Kaiser, NiennaAngel, winterblazewolf, KamiaKotai, Sun Knight, Dodo-chan, Tala-baby, **and** Kuro666 **for reviewing!

UnBetaed, so no need to remind me of mistakes n.n'

Disclaimer: don't own beyblade

_Just Wanted To Dance_

-:-:-:-

Friday night, eight pm, stars out decorating the black sky, and teenagers walking through the front door like they owned the place. The green front lawn was swarmed with teens pushing through with buddies pulling out five dollars to pass at the front to be allowed in. Some tried to sneak pass but another 'guard' stood in front of the entrance watching with hawk eyes making sure everyone paid their five bucks.

Amongst those teenagers a French and Italian couple walked through dumping five dollars each in the bag held out by some fifteen-year-old kid. Behind them followed a tall, greatly built blond-Spencer, and a bit shorter pale-skinned and lilac-haired Bryan followed through dumping their cash as well.

Following in the rear Miriam held on a leash attached to a silver studded collar attached on a delicate creamy white neck holding up a feminine face with crystal defiant blue eyes, rimmed with thick lashes having no need for eye liner or mascara, thin brows, high cheeks bones, smooth full pink lips, and the reddest of hair pulled up in a ponytail, two bangs loose over his twisted angry face.

Miriam tugged the leash and Tala Ivanov stumbled forward sending his furious glares to everyone who giggled making them hold their breath. Another redhead chuckled patting his back, pushing him forward.

"Chill Tal, let yourself loose bud, It's time to party!" Ozuma smirked dropping a ten and a five bill for the leashed and lady.

"Thanks for paying for my Ozzy," Miriam gave a cheeky smile to him pushing Tala inside. The redhead struggled letting a string of curses to the both of them including the helpers in front. Everyone ganged up on him slipping the collar and attaching the leash while he was changing. Before he could say, "What the fuck," he was caught.

Poor boy.

"Anytime hey you guys wanna dance or food?" Ozuma called reaching the other four that entered before himself.

"How about the pool?" Enrique grinned pointing outside. Upon coming inside the expensive home, groupies stood off in corners chatting holding a drink or munching on munchies while bobbing their heads to beat of the music playing. Stairs to their left led to the numerous rooms above while a door to their right—opened—led to a basement where the music came from. A song with a nice beat, fast moving lyrics and the dancing bodies all pressed up in a line grinding down low reaching back up in a jump going back into couples where guys showed off their moves to the ladies while the ladies pushed their humps and lumps towards the guys.

Enrique however looked foreword and drooled at the sight of women removing clothing until their pink bras and panties only covered them up while guys in silky boxers jumped in swimming up to attractive females.

Gay, bi, and les all stood within the groups with their partners or friends. Sexuality wasn't an issue in here, if you had a problem—then it's your fault for being a hater! Kai Hiwatari was in control of this party, and whether it'd be cute boys, cocky guys or busty ladies it was fine with him. Same sex relationships out in the open only made him want to join.

Oliver rolled his eyes punching his boyfriend lightly before descending the stairs into the basement wanting everyone else to follow. Enrique followed right behind taking Oliver's hand going to the bottom while complaining to the French. He so badly wanted the pool. Spencer and Bryan shrugged leaving to stay in the middle floor, passing through people in the hall looking for a place to sit down and chat. They weren't ready to dance just yet.

"Shall we?" Ozuma questioned Miriam indicating they go down bellow with the Europeans. Miriam nodded pulling Tala foreword meeting his eye.

"We're here, so have fun!" she ordered taking the leash off tossing it to Tala. Tala grabbed it with one hand rolling his eyes dropping it the floor. Its fall made a sound, but wasn't heard as the music easily overlapped it.

"Fine, fine geeze, but if I see Kai I'm out," he hissed going after Oliver and Enrique. Miriam smirked giving thumbs up to Ozuma who returned it, both going after Tala.

-:-:-:-

It was a bit after twelve now, the volume of the music only turning up, less food out on the table, more stronger drinks being consumed and less people in the pool. Enrique and Oliver quit the dancing and soaked up a few drinks before finding an empty bedroom to have their time alone, and unbothered. Spencer and Bryan took to the dance floor with Tala, Ozuma and Miriam. They danced together a bit before ditching them to sit outside, chatting about school, past experiences and other things that they thought was not worth talking about with anyone else. Bryan felt something he never felt before with anyone else, and Spencer simply enjoyed being with Bryan. Both felt completely content for some strange reason.

Currently Tala danced his way through groups trying to find the perfect dancer to please him. Oliver and Enrique left, so that was a bore to him, and Ozuma and Miriam seemed satisfied with just each other, and Bryan left with Spencer! His best friend left him! Oh well.

Growling a little to himself he came into a group circling around a girl and a guy showing off moves. Tala didn't recognize either and continued on his way looking for the stairs up. Down in the basement in a far corner was the DJ with his music and equipment lined up neatly, flashing light set up on a mount and the smoke box, off at the moment on the other right side of the DJ.

Tala found the stairs—mental cheer—made his way up finding still the same amount of people—a lot—front doors were closed but unlocked to let people leave when they pleased. Tala sighed walking down the hall finding the kitchen to his left. People stood to the side, mumbling about silly things. Some were drunk, and others were assisting the drunks. Tala shook his head. "Some party," he grumbled opening the fridge. His face brightened to his discovery of some water bottles. Taking one for himself he unscrewed the cap open, lifting over his mouth and took his time refreshing his throat. A gleeful smile lit up his face. Time for more dancing! Tala was relieved; he hadn't caught one strand of slate hair or caught any red eyes looking him up and down. Marching back towards the front where the door to the basement was—he was pulled aside roughly to the staircase going up. Poor Tala, he just wanted to dance a bit more…

"Hey—! Wha—! Urgh!" Tala kicked and complained, but the person who pulled him covered his mouth and held his hands behind his back. Tala glared trying to turn his head around to see the face of the—male since he felt a flat muscular chest—but he capturer would not allow it. But what satisfied Tala…was the slate hair that tickled his cheeks and a deep husky chuckle sounding in his ear.

-:-:-:- Line ish not working -:-:-:-

Author's note: I am so sorry to leave it there, really I am…please review. I'm at school again o.o but not really an excuse the next chapters of SYM, DPZ, and ATD are in the works, almost done SYM and ATD so be patient for that. Also I'm writing up a OneShot KaiTala JohnnyTala if anyone is interested. Don't Hit Me, already on my profile so check the sum.

One more thing!

Just a little advertisin' -.- Giga Dragoness and I have made a Beyblade RPG site, BL and Het section, which ever you feel more comfortable in, or both. Link is my homepage, I'd appreciate it if more BL fans came! xD It's only me playing Tala and Zeo at the mo. If you don't RP but know someone who would be interested please join n.n


End file.
